An SG1 Christmas Tale
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: SG1 Prepares to spend Christmas together at the colonel's cabin when plans are changed. Can the Colonel still have his Merry Christmas


**An SG1 Christmas Tale

* * *

**

"In the meadow we can build a snowman."

"That's right Carter, didn't know you were listening."

"How could she not Jack we've been hearing you whistle every Christmas song in history for the last 2 hours aren't you thirsty yet?"

"I didn't know it was bugging you Scrooge. I just can't help but be in a good mood. Hell I might start humming next."

He looked at Carter and she smiled at him.

"You're right Sir this is a hum worthy event."

"Thanks Carter, see you got the spirit and hopefully it will rub off on Mr. Mac Snooty Pants there next to you."

"O'Neill Daniel Jackson is standing next to Major Carter not Mac Snooty Pants. Are you hallucinating this? Should we tell Doctor Fraiser when we get back to the SGC? This might interrupt or Christmas festivities."

Carter laughed out loud and O'Neill joined in.

"He was not hallucinating Teal'c he was just being his usual self. He's fine, I don't think anything will keep him from celebrating Christmas this year. It is rare indeed we all get to celebrate Christmas together and to spend two weeks with him at his cabin he's on cloud nine."

"Daniel Jackson how does O'Neill walk on clouds? Isn't that impossible or does he posses a special skill?"

"No Teal'c it was a figure of speech."

The Jaffa smiled and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Quit while you're ahead Danny boy, that Jaffa humor is deep."

Carter was laughing again and Jack just made that his favorite sound as of that day.

"It's going to be a long two weeks with you three jokers, Janet and Cassie in the same place."

"Come on Danny it will be fun do you want to hear my list of things to do? Sure you do. First it's caroling all the way up to the cabin Teal'c loves it he's got all his CD's ready and he's even printed out the lyrics. Then will unpack and get everyone situated. Hang the stockings turn on more Christmas music, light the Yule log, then me and my favorite gal… Cassie will go out and find a tree to cut down. We will then decorate it, Carter and doc have volunteered to bake some cookies, which I'm still having second thoughts about and then will heat up or precooked turkey and have ourselves a feast! That's just Christmas Eve. On Christmas day will get up I'll make my famous omelet, and will open up our gifts and then will go out and cut a hole in the pond for some ice fishing or skating it should be frozen solid I heard it's been snowing off and on for the last 3 days. "

"So that was your important communications you had to get yesterday from Sgt. Davis jeez Jack you are really looking forward to this."

"You bet your yuletide I can't wait!"

"Sir I can make cookies you know I'm not that helpless in the kitchen."

Daniel snorted, "this from the woman that almost burned down her house while boiling water."

"Hey! I was in the middle of writing up a program that would knock off 20 seconds in dialing the gate and forgot the pan on the stove. It was no big deal and no one was hurt."

"No worries Carter I have all the confidence in you not to burn down my cabin."

"At least I'm in the spirit of things Mr. Mac Snotty Pants."

"Okay you two no bickering or do I have to give each of you a time out? Come let's get our gear together and say good bye to the villagers and head to the gate to start our vacation."

"Indeed O'Neill let's get the performance on to the course."

They all looked at him and Daniel interpreted, "you mean the show on the road right Teal'c?"

Teal'c nodded and started to pull on his pack. Daniel walked out of the home SG1 had been using for the last 4 days getting the ground work down for the new treaty with the villagers.

Naquadah was in abundance in the hills here and they had agreed to let the SGC mine it in return for machinery to help them harvest their crops and for knowledge on how to better help their people build homes and to build a water system for them.

It was a beneficial trade the villagers were all good hard working people that had a run of bad luck with droughts and with the loss of half of their people due to a sickness that could only be described as a plague.

Janet had all of the villagers examined and vaccinated. They were grateful and had made SG1 feel at home.

"Hey Teal'c why don't you go out and make sure Daniel doesn't do anything to ruin our plans to leave."

Teal'c left and the Colonel turned to his second in command.

"So Carter got all your shopping done? I did tell you I wear an XL in hockey jersey's right?"

"Yes Sir funny thing a list appeared on my lab table with things Jack O'Neill wants."

"So that's were I left it wow I thought I had lost it I'm glad it didn't fall into the wrong hands you never know what could have happened."

"Yeah funny that Teal'c, Daniel, Janet and Cassie got the same list. But I have one question why would you want mistletoe?"

Jack cleared his throat came close to her and whispered, 'use your imagination Carter".

She didn't have time to react before he had already made it out the door.

Did he just say in his own way he wanted a kiss? Oh definitely need to get a truckload of the stuff sent up to the cabin, wonder if home depot delivers?

She was startle out of her unprofessional daydream when she heard her name called out.

She stepped out to see all the villagers had come to bid them good bye.

The children step forward with flowers for her and were giving good bye hugs to the guys.

She came down to their level and accepted the flowers and hugs given to her. She would miss them but they would be back. She had promised to head the water irrigation project herself. She felt a kinship with them and wanted to help out as much as possible.

"We will miss you Major Carter, we will count the moons till you return."

Carter smiled and lifted Mia's chin.

"I will miss you too but I promise to be back soon and then I'll be here for a longer visit. You'll see you'll forget all about me in a day or so."

"No never we will miss all of you especially the Colonel. He is so funny and always has time to play with us and the game he taught the boys what was it called again? Ah Baseball that is fun and we can't wait to play again with all of you."

"Carter you ready to head out?"

She gave Mia another hug and stood up.

"Yes Sir I was just reassuring Mia we will be back for another round of baseball she seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Yeah I have all the girls falling at my feet don't I?"

Carter caught his eye and smile, "yeah all the girls and most of the women."

"Most?"

"One in particular'.

Before he could ask two of the younger boys came running.

"Colonel the Chappai is open but no one is coming through. We came to tell you."

The Colonel went into full alert and checked his radio it had been turned off as had the rest of the teams.

Once it was switched on they heard the voice of General Hammond.

"SG1 this is Hammond do you copy?"

"General Hammond this is SG1 we copy. Sir we were just on our way back to the gate when you called."

"That's a negative Jack. We have a situation here at the SGC. SG6 came back with a virus and has affected half the base. I am ordering all off world teams to staff put till we have a handle on it."

"Sir this is Major Carter do you need my help? What type of cotangent is it? Maybe I can come through".

"That's a negative Sam, We have it covered. I think I've contained it to the people infected now but we don't' want to chance anything. I'm sorry about the trip Sir. Cassie was really looking forward to it."

The Colonel took off his cap and scratched his head.

"So SG1 you are not to come through the gate or send any more messages till we contact you it might be a few days or weeks. We'll keep you posted. Do you need supplies?"

"Yeah Sir we do need some things. Let Carter make a list and will send a list through the gate in 30 minutes."

"I'm really sorry Jack, SG1 I know you were all looking forward to spending Christmas here on Earth up at your cabin but chalk it up to Murphy's Law."

"Yes Sir. No problem and Doc tell Cassie I am really sorry about this."

The connection was terminated and he looked at the faces of his team.

Carter looked disappointed, Teal'c looked like Teal'c and Daniel was biting his lip.

He had to make the best of it.

"Carter, get that list together. Enough supplies for at least a couple of weeks. Daniel and Teal'c if you have any special requests make sure Carter gets it. Daniel, talk to the elders and tell them what's going on. Carter if were going to be stuck here for a while lets start some of the smaller projects for the village. You know what they saw about idle hands."

"Jack I'm sorry I know how much you were looking forward to this Christmas, I was even getting into the spirit. Really I was just about to start whistling."

"Indeed O'Neill I too was looking forward to this time with Cassandra and to "ice fish" in your fishless pond. I still want to try ice skating the athletes on the television are very skillful staying on their feet with just a blade of steel keeping them up."

"Yeah guys sure whatever. You both didn't want to go I had to practically ordered you two to come but hey now we all get stuck off world, no presents, no Cassie and no cabin. So let's make the best of it."

He turned towards the dwelling and stalked away.

Daniel turned to Sam and Teal'c.

"Sam, I really was looking forward to it I just was messing around with him. I didn't know this was going to happen. He's pretty crushed about the whole thing. I didn't know this was really important to him. I just thought he didn't like to spend the holidays with anyone. He's usually a bear around this time."

"Haven't you seen the change in him Daniel? It's his way of letting us in and I was starting to like this side of the colonel. He was smiling more and was more relaxed. You guys don't know this but he really rallied hard to get us all the time off with Hammond. He just wanted everything to be perfect for our first Christmas together. The others really didn't count we were only together for an hour or so since we all usually had plans or off world or with our families."

"Indeed Major Carter I have seen the change in O'Neill and I am sadden to see his spirit defeated. I know it was hard for him to bring down his barrier he holds around his heart. We must not let him build these walls again. We must show him it is acceptable to have these emotions."

"I feel like a jerk."

"It's nobody's fault Daniel, You guys get your lists together and I'll go take my stuff back to the house. Give me a couple of minutes to see how he is before you two come in."

Carter walked into the house.

"Sir? You didn't give me you're list of stuff you want sent."

He turned to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing seems to come to mind Carter, but if I think of something I'll let you know."

She reached out to him and turned him towards her.

"I'm sorry sir; I know how much you were looking forward to showing off your hideaway, I'm a little disappointed my self I really wanted to go. I bet it's beautiful up there this time of year."

He smiled.

"You have no ideal Carter; it's like those pictures you see on the internet, it's so cold you have to wear double of everything just to get out of bed. I just hate disappointing Cassie; this is the third year I've cancelled on her. She's getting older and before you know it she's going to think its dumb spending the holidays in an old drafty cabin with no mall close by or no boys for miles away."

"She understands sir; it's not your fault."

Yeah I know Carter, oh well no crying over this. We don't have much time to get to the gate and send our list through. So why don't you give me it and I'll take the walk."

"No sir, I'll do it. You get the kids together and start a new game of baseball, they'll love it wont they Mia."

The Colonel turned to see Mia at the doorway.

"You are not leaving Colonel Jack?"

"Nope you're stuck with me for a bit longer so let's get the gang together for some baseball."

She squealed and clapped her hands. She ran up to him and pulled him out the door towards the rest of the children and they let out a cheer when they heard he was staying for a while.

Carter looked at them and smiled.

"I think he's getting over it Sam."

"Yeah it's a start but why don't we have Christmas here?"

"Here off world Sam how are we going to explain it to the villagers?"

"Major Carter I believe it will lift O'Neill's spirits if we celebrated Christmas here with the children. We should ask for the gifts we were to exchange but should we not ask for some for the children as well since the holiday is for them and if they have behaved themselves throughout the year?"

"That's a good ideal Teal'c maybe even a Santa suit, you up for the task?"

"Sam I don't know will be introducing them to our culture and well maybe telling them about Christmas isn't a good ideal."

"We'll tell them the basics Daniel nothing too deep I'm sure they have some type of celebrations here also. What will it hurt? Come on lets give the Colonel a Merry Christmas."

"Alright let me go talk to the elders and see what is compatible with Christmas to their culture. Oh and Sam they did say the weather will be changing so I'll ask about how drastic a change."

"Yeah do it is getting a little chilly at night. Okay I'm off to the gate to send our list and the extra's you too keep the Colonel occupied. I'll take care of everything."

The day passed on with the Colonel playing with the children to get his mind off of missing Christmas on Earth.

Daniel and Teal'c joined in and they decided to play nine innings before the sun set.

It was dark when they arrived back to their home.

Carter was outside waiting with Mia's father Fallen.

"Hey Carter sorry about not being around to help we got caught up in a game and well…"

"It's okay sir."

"Yeah Major Carter we are sorry for keeping the Colonel away all day but the game was so much fun! Maybe you can join tomorrow."

"I don't think that will be possible daughter. The Niev'e is visible in the high peaks so that means we will be receiving our share soon."

"The what? Carter is this good?"

She smiled, "well sir that depends."

"Depends on what? Carter what is niev'e and am I going to like it?"

As soon as he said that the first flakes started to fall.

"Snow? Niev'e's snow, wow cool I didn't know they have snow here."

"Yes sir and don't worry Fallen escorted me back to the gate and told me what niev'e was and I added winter gear to the list. It's inside."

"We must retreat to our homes O'Neill before the Niev'e covers the ground. Mia come child we must go say your farewells and we will try and come and visit when the sun returns"

"I guess that was our last baseball game for a while. I will see you all on the morrow."

She waved good bye and walked hand in hand with her father.

"Okay guys lets get inside and take care of business."

"Ah sir it's all taken care of why you don't go in and I'll have Daniel and Teal'c help me get the wood for the fire."

"Thanks guys I really want to crash out, those kids were a handful."

He walked in and turned on the lamp and was stunned.

Stockings were hung by the fire pit with their names on them, the table was full of gingerbread men, Christmas cookies, and Christmas decorations, a tree was set up in the corner with a mountain of presents and Santa hat's were on the small table by the tree.

He felt Carter come up behind him and whisper.

"Merry Christmas sir, since we couldn't spend Christmas on earth we thought we'd bring Christmas here."

He turned to see his team and the rest of the villagers outside all smiling and waiting for him to say something.

"Carter? How and when and how?"

"I had a little help from the SGC elves and the villagers also pitched in. They felt bad when Daniel explained to them we were missing a celebration back on earth and said they wanted us to feel at home and well decided to celebrate Christmas with us."

He looked at Daniel and pulled him closer.

"Daniel is this okay? I know how you feel about us messing with culture and all that stuff."

"It's okay Jack I explained to them the basics of Christmas all they know is that it will make you very happy and they were all for it. They really like you. And well the children have been happier since you've been here. Just enjoy it Jack you deserve it."

Mia and the rest of the children stepped forward.

"So what is Christmas Colonel?"

He picked her up and looked at everyone and spoke.

"It's a time to share with family and friends. A time to have a great big feast, to listen and sing Christmas carols, decorate a Christmas tree and then if you were very good this year you get a visit from Santa Claus who will come and give you gifts but only if you've been good."

The children were in awe of this Santa Claus and all started to pull on the Colonel to tell them they'd been good and when would this Claus person come and some asked how good they had to have been to receive a gift.

Fallen stepped forward.

"Let's move this celebration to the great hall our feast that your people have sent is ready to serve we will learn more of Christmas there. Come my friends."

Everyone moved towards the hall. Daniel was starting to tell the story of Santa Claus to the rest of the villagers and the Colonel put Mia down and she followed the rest to hear of this wonderful person that gave gifts for being good.

"Teal'c Janet sent your Christmas Cd's and the generator is ready to play them on the player oh and I'm sorry the Santa suit is too small for you Daniel is going to have to play Santa. Oh I've got an ideal! Let's move the tree to the hall and have the kids decorate it."

Teal'c smiled and the Colonel laughed.

"Come O'Neill the night's festivities are just. I will carry the tree. You and Major Carter bring the decorations."

"Yeah sounds like a great plan T. Let's get this shindig started."

Teal'c took the tree to the hall and Sam and the colonel got the decorations together.

"Carter? Thanks I don't know what to say you've created a miracle for me. I was feeling really down about missing Christmas but I just realize it doesn't matter where you spend it it's the people you spend it with and even though I'll miss Cassie and doc I'm glad you're here. It just makes it all that more special."

"I know how much this Christmas was important to you I didn't do much I just wanted you to make the best of it since we might be spending new years here too. Oh speaking of Janet she was a big help when I told her what we were planning she got everyone to help and pitch in by sending gifts for the kids and lots of candy. She also sent hers and Cassie's gifts with the rest I told her to pull Cassie's and her gifts from our cars. She asked that you open Cassie's gift in private. What it is I don't know."

Sam picked up Cassie's present to the Colonel and said she'd be back to help him with the rest of the decorations and she would be telling Daniel he'd be playing Santa.

He picked up the box and shook it. It was light. So he tore off the paper and opened it.

There was a note in her distinct writing.

_Uncle Jack,_

_Per your list # 10 is in here. What you do with it is up to you. But I'm hoping you get lots and lots of use of it, especially with my favorite aunt! Don't blow it Homer._

_Love_

_Cassie_

He unfolded the tissue and there in the middle of the box was a sprig of mistletoe.

"That little minx", he chuckled.

He knew Carter was coming back and decided to take his favorite nieces advice.

He hung it at the doors threshold and waited.

She came back and before she entered he told her to stop.

"Sir? What's wrong?"

He walked over to her and pointed up.

She looked up and recognized what it was and let out a small gasp.

"How did that get there I didn't hang it?"

He waggled his eyes and said, "I believe the ancient god Frigga is to blame for this tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, you see she was heart broken when her son was killed by Loki with an arrow made of mistletoe and she cried that's where the white berries come from they symbolize her tears and well these tears revived her son and for her gratitude she promised to kiss any one who passed under the mistletoe. So Carter wanna be Frigga for the night?"

He came close and she whispered, "remind me to give Cassie a big hug when we get back.

The kiss was gentle and warm and was about to get serious when they heard a cough.

Sam pushed the colonel away and turned to see Daniel.

The both pointed at the mistletoe and started babbling about Frigga and Cassie and mistletoe.

Daniel chuckled, "I just came to put on the suit the kids are really excited about Santa and well Teal'c is enjoying the music as is everyone else, but they are all wondering what happen to you two so I suggest you get over to the hall or are we not done "talking" about ancient gods."

Sam blushed and the colonel turned away to get the rest of the decorations.

They walked together to the hall in silence each in their own thoughts of their first kiss.

The colonel was pulled away by the children to start the decorating and Sam sat with the rest of the parents looking on at how excited they were at the prospect of meeting Santa.

The tree was done in no time and the music was playing when bells were heard and the sound of Ho Ho Ho.

The children hid behind the colonel but he told him it was alright that it was Santa. The children ran towards "Santa" and he sat next to the tree to hear if they were good children and asked the parents for verification.

Each child was given candy and goodies.

The colonel came over to sit with Sam.

"Sir, you haven't eaten."

He turned to her and smiled.

"Not that hungry Carter, just watching them has erased all my hunger just being around them has filled me up with happiness. Did I tell you thanks already?"

He took her hand underneath the table and squeezed it.

"Your welcome and thank you, for letting us in this year, which was the best present of all."

She squeezed his hand back and leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Carter this is my favorite Christmas song how about a dance."

She hadn't been paying attention but recognized Karen Carpenter singing Have your self a merry little Christmas.

She stood up he pulled her to a clearing by Santa and he pulled her to her and started to sway to the music.

She whispered into his ear, "I always pictured the chipmunk song or Grandma got run over by a reindeer as your favorite Christmas song, hmm who would have guessed this was yours."

He chuckled and she giggled, "I never knew you were a romantic sir, I myself love silver bells and walking in a winter wonderland."

"If you tell anyone Carter I'm going to have to kill you."

"Trust me sir, my lips are sealed."

They were deep in thought when there was a tug on their jackets. They both looked down to see Mia.

"Colonel what is a snowman? How can a man be made of snow?"

He looked out the door and saw that it had stopped snowing and let go of Carter and took Mia's hand.

"Mia, what your people call Niev'e we call snow. It falls heavy in some parts and not at all in other.

We go out in the snow and build snowmen out of it. He turned to Fallen, "can she go out so I can show her how to build a snowman?"

All the children came towards the door as did Santa and Sam.

"We usually don't let them play in the niev'e but this is a celebration and we'd like to see this man made of snow also."

The children put on their niev'e gear on and the ground had a thick covering of it everywhere.

Jack started to gather it together and the children mimicked his actions.

When he had enough he started to round it together to make the snowman's body.

Sam started on the head and had Teal'c help her lift it to the snowman's body.

Jack looked around and found the perfect hat and asked the villager for it. He handed it over and Sam had found two black stones for the eyes.

Santa handed over jelly beans that were made into a smile for him and Teal found a small stump for its nose.

Mia pulled off her handkerchief and it was tied around its neck.

The colonel cleared his throat.

"Mr. Snowman these are our friends and they are happy to have you here."

Mia came forward and whispered that it did resemble a man but asked if a woman could be made also.

The other children agreed and one was started. Before long there were snowmen and women all over.

Sam was helping Mia look for stones when the colonel called her name.

She looked up in time to get a face full of snow thrown at her.

She shook it off and Mia gasped. Sam dropped her stones and told Mia to do what she did.

The gathered snow and made balls and went after the Colonel that was hiding behind a tree and was still throwing balls at Carter.

One hit her hard and she saw another coming and slipped to the floor. The colonel saw her fall and waited for her to rise. When she didn't he called out to her and she didn't answer. Mia ran over and shook her but still she didn't rise.

He dropped his snowballs and ran over thinking he had hurt her.

Mia moved away and he called out her name and shook her to get her to respond. He was about to call out to Daniel and Teal'c when a handful of snow was shoved on to his face and he was pelt from behind by more snow.

Carter was giggling no she was laughing. He looked down at her and she looked at him.

"Gotcha!"

"This is war Major, prepare for the tickle brigade!"

"No! No! sir I'm extremely ticklish I give up please no don't"

"All the pleading in the world wont help prepare to be tickled."

She tried to rise but it was no use. He had her straddled underneath him and he started his assault.

She was laughing and in between was pleading for him to stop.

"Please I'll do anything just stop. Sir come on please! I don't know how much more I can take please, if you don't stop I won't walk through the door I'll come through the window!"

That made him stop.

She was catching his breath and he still was straddling her.

"Okay terms of surrender. First you acknowledge I am king of the snowball fights, second you do my reports for the next month and third you still come to the cabin when we get back and fourth you come through the door not the window."

She didn't answer and he waited.

"Well Carter?"

"Give me a minute I'm still thinking."

"Wrong answer."

"Okay okay I surrender you are king of the niev'e!"

He got up and helped her shake off all the snow. He turned to see Daniel and Teal'c smiling at them and he finally felt peace.

"Merry Christmas sir."

"Jack."

Carter smiled and pulled a sprig of mistletoe from her pocket and placed it over his head.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

He pulled her to him and whispered before claiming his prize.

"Merry Christmas Sam."


End file.
